Kamen Rider Alpha (Rider)
|firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 50 (Alpha) 1 (Deca Knight) 2 (Mystic Knight) 8 (Movie) 5 (Special) |cast = Various |label = Kamen Rider Alpha }} Kamen Rider Alpha is the main protagonist of the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Alpha. Its gear is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series. Its motif is based on the Greek letter . Kamen Rider Alpha may refer to any the following characters. Adam Blake.jpg| Adam Blake (First User/Test Subject) Matthew Blake.jpg| Matthew Blake (Primary/Wolf Orphnoch/Second User) Allan.jpg| Allan (Cactus Orphnoch/Third User) Kirk Layne.png| Kirk Layne (Cobra Orphnoch/Fourth User) Jared.jpg| Jared (Centipede Orphnoch/Fifth User) Mitchell Young.jpg| Mitchell Young (Kamen Rider Crosse/Sixth User) Curtis Young.jpg| Curtis Young (Horse Orphnoch/Seventh User) Matthew Bayllard.jpg| Matthew Bayllard (A.R. World) History to be added Later Appearances to be added Appearances in other media to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 35m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 1-8, 10-33, 35, 39-50, Paradise Lost, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen, Kamen Rider 4 Episodes 1-3 - Hyper Mode= Hyper Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.75t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 52.5m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 0.0058 second *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. It has been hinted twice that Axel form later on became able to move at the speed of light as shown in Decade and Wizard. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. Appearances: 555 Episodes 21-22, 39, 40, 44-45, 50, Paradise Lost, Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen, Kamen Rider 4 Episode 2 - Super Mode= Super Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9t *'Kicking Power': 18t *'Maximum Jump Height': 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 80t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 120t By inserting the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster briefcase and entering the transformation code again, Faiz can access Blaster Form, the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear. The amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. Faiz's signature Crimson Smash attack has been powered up significantly. The Blaster Crimson Smash is so tremendously powerful that damaging Photon Energy waves radiate from the point of impact and destroy everything around it. All of these new abilities and more, except for his Crimson Smash which can be done on its own, are accessed by inputting codes into the Faiz Blaster, which also holds the Faiz Phone and can transform into Blaster and Blade modes for the Photon Blaster and Photon Breaker Exceed Charges. Appearances: 555 Episodes 39-40, 44-45, 50, Paradise Lost, , Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen }} Arsenals Alpha Blaster Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - '' counterpart in ''